


Extreme Sports

by liesorlife



Series: FAB FIVE FEB [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: Late to the party for Alan week but here is my effort 😜. Prompt used “No! You can’t!” As Alan and Virgil try to stop their dad doing something stupid.
Series: FAB FIVE FEB [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Extreme Sports

It is nearly midnight and Alan can not sleep. No matter how much he tries. He’s tried counting rocket ships, he’s tried reading the most boring book in the universe which he found in Johns room, he’s even tried watching one of those nature documentaries Gordon is obsessed with. Nothing. Not even a yawn. 

So he gives up, get out of bed and heads into the living room. Where there is a huge fight taking place. Another one he thinks. 

His two eldest brothers are arguing about something; what he doesn’t even care to ask. They’re always like this at the moment. Ever since their dad came back.

The thing that was supposed to make everything better. 

Stopping just out of sight but close enough to see Alan pauses to listen, despite telling himself he doesn’t care. 

Scott’s deep blue eyes flash with anger as he glares hatefully at Virgil, who to give him some credit doesn’t back down. Heck, if Scott was looking at him like that he would be running in the opposite direction sharpish! Alan thinks. 

Virgil glares back equally angry. 

“You do know that dads been through hell, he needs to be resting” Virgil tells him. 

“I am not an idiot Virgil. What do you think I am Gordon?” Scott replies rolling his eyes in disgust. 

“No, because Gordon agrees with me and is therefor not as dumb as you are being right now!” Virgil says 

“If dad wants to do this you can’t stop him!” Scott insists. 

“But it’s stupid and it’s dangerous. And I don’t want to lose my dad so quickly after finding him” Virgil tells Scott trying to reason with his eldest brother. 

“It isn’t dangerous. People bungee jump all the time” Scott tells him. 

“Yes and where does it end? I have stood by and watched him do the sky dive, the ski jump challenge and don’t get me started on the motorbike racing! I know he has been through a lot but he needs to slow down!” Virgil says exasperated at their fathers on going need for extreme danger. 

“He’s only having a laugh Virg, let him live a little. So much has changed in eight years, he needs to relearn the world around him.” 

“It isn’t a laugh Scott. Not to me”. 

“Well I’m going with him tomorrow so you can stay here and man the comms for emergencies. And Virgil, make sure they’re aren’t any!” And Scott is done. Walking away he heads to the kitchen away from his sibling who can only watch in despair. 

“How much of that did you overhear Allie?” Virgil asks calling out his youngest brother. Who had thought he had hidden himself so well. 

“Most of it. Why can’t dad have some fun now?” Alan asks. 

“Oh. God not you too!” Virgil sighs. “It is unnecessary and it is stupid Alan. How would you feel if something else happened to him now?” Playing his last card. Tugging on Alan’s heart strings. 

“I don’t know” Alan replies sadly. 

“Exactly! Now you go in there and tell dad he is not doing this!” Virgil knows his dad will listen to Alan, if Alan uses the right amount of puppy dog eyes on him! 

*

“No! You cant!” Alan cries as his dad and Scott head down to thunderbird ones hanger to leave for their latest foolhardy adventure. 

“Please daddy, don’t do this. I need you here with me. I thought I was enough to make you stay. But obviously I was wrong”. Alan using just the right amount of emotional blackmail to make his dad think twice. 

Scott is furious. 

“Dad you promised! It’s all arranged!”

Trapped between his eldest and youngest sons Jeff is torn. But he knows deep down Alan is right. This isn’t the right way to feel alive again. 

“Sorry Scott I am just going to give this one a miss”. 

Alan throws himself into his fathers arms. 

“Thank you!” Virgil mouths over to his baby brother and the enlightened voice of reason here. 

*

It takes time but Jeff readjusts to life on earth and realises that just being here with his boys is enough for him. 

And Alan can finally start to sleep at night, knowing his hero is no longer in any danger.


End file.
